


Letting Loki Near the Oven, and Other Mistakes

by FandomFluid



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This came to me in a shower epiphany, Whole Foods, geniuses can be dumb too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: Midgardian food can't be that hard to create. Loki's handled much harder tasks than making cookies for a child's bake sale. What's the worst that could happen?





	Letting Loki Near the Oven, and Other Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This one fills square N1 for the Bingo Card! Also this came to me in an epiphany in the shower.

It started as most big events do, with a PTA bake sale. Peter Parker had brought up his need of ‘like a billion chocolate chip cookies’ to Tony, who’d immediately vowed to help the kid out as much as possible. 

Only a few hours later found Loki, who had nothing else to do, wandering the aisles of a Whole Foods with Tony, pushing the cart around. 

“Here, chocolate chips. We need those.” Tony said as he walked ahead down the aisle to the bag of chocolate chips. “Wait, how many should we get?” 

“I don’t know. How many are in the bag?” Loki replied. 

“How many chips are in there?” Tony asked, looking up. 

“Yes. How many chips are in the bag and how many chips go into each cookie?” Loki replied. 

“Are we gonna be rationing out how many chips go in each cookie?” Tony asked. 

“Well, they need to be perfect, don’t they? For the boy.” Loki reasoned. 

“I guess so. We can’t give him anything bad. I don’t know how many chips are in a bag exactly, but it says twelve ounces. We’ll just say there’s a whole lot in there. Let’s get three or four bags, just to be safe.” Tony decided. 

Loki nodded, figuring the logic checked out. The god had never actually cooked anything for himself in his life, but he wasn’t worried about the cookies. They were Midgardian food, and Midgardian food had never been known to be very sophisticated. It couldn’t be that hard. 

The two of them made their way down the baking aisle of the store and down the dairy aisle as well, gathering everything they thought they would need. When they’d made their purchases and had hauled everything home, they set to work in the kitchen. 

Loki led the way in getting down a mixing bowl and starting to add together the ingredients at eyeballed quantities. 

“Whoa, have you made these before?” Tony asked in awe. 

“Of course not, cooking and such tasks are beneath me,” Loki replied as he mixed. 

“But you seem like you’ve got this all down,” Tony said. 

“It’s rather bold of you to assume I know what I’m doing or have a plan at all,” Loki said before turning to smile over at Tony. “Thankfully, I am a master of improvisation. Everything will go perfectly, don’t worry, my love.” 

Tony accepted the answer and let Loki go about his work. He helped put the dough in balls and onto the cookie sheet, then into the oven. The two of them then sat on the floor, watching the cookies in the oven, neither of them totally knowing when to know if they were ready or not. 

“What are they supposed to look like when they’re done?” Loki asked as he got up to peer into the oven at the creation. 

“Uh, like this,” Tony said, pulling up an image of chocolate chip cookies on his phone and holding it out to Loki. 

Loki looked at the image and frowned, turning back to the oven. “That can’t be right. Something has gone horribly wrong somewhere.” 

“Huh? Let me see.” Tony said, getting up from the floor to join his lover at the oven door, looking inside. 

Whatever was on the cookie sheet wasn’t the picture-perfect batch of cookies he’d expected. Instead, it looked more like one large, unleavened mass of brown stuff and chocolate chips. It didn’t even look like it had baked at all in the minutes it had been in the oven. 

“Well,” Tony said. “Yeah, something went wrong.” 

“What was it, though?” Loki asked. 

“Why would you think I’d know?” Tony asked. 

Loki sighed. “Well, let’s just take it out and figure out the details later.” 

It took Tony about one second to scream and grab Loki’s arm to yank it back out when he registered the god going in to pull the cookie sheet out with his bare hands. 

“Jesus, Lolo, you’re gonna get yourself killed or something! Don’t do that.” Tony said. 

“Really? Is it that dangerous?” Loki asked in shock. 

“Here, let me handle this one, okay?” Tony said, pulling on a pair of oven mitts and then taking care of taking the concoction from the oven and turning it off. 

The pair looked over the thing in silent confusion, wondering where they’d gone wrong in the process. Tony only had a vague memory of making cookies with his own mother, and couldn’t remember the fine details of the process. 

“Wait, shit.” He finally said. “I’m a fucking idiot, Lolo.” 

“No, you aren’t.” Loki attested. 

“Yes, I am. I forgot recipes exist.” Tony groaned. “We literally could have just looked one up online, followed the directions step by step, and we would have been fine.” 

“Ah. I suppose that could work, too.” Loki hummed, refusing to admit his mistake, despite the evidence sitting just in front of them. “It’s worth a try.” 


End file.
